Coming Home
by Dasiygirl95
Summary: The mission was a success, and now Maya could finally come home...But, where is home? Dan/Maya
1. Where Do You Want To Go?

**Hey guys and girls! **

**I got attacked by a bunny for this story after I saw Zero Dark Thirty last weekend. **

**I could just **_**see**_** the attraction between Dan and Maya, and I'm a little sad that the film makers didn't pair them together :( **

**But that's what fanfiction is for right? ;) **

**And, I kinda fell in love with Jason Clarke….How could you not? He's sexy! ;) **

**Right well, I hope you all enjoy this, I'm going to try to keep the characters as in character as possible, but don't shoot me if their not completely perfect, okay :) **

**Ok, here we go! Enjoy! :)**

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZTZTZDTZDTZ DTZDT

"_Where do you want to go?"_

That was a loaded question. Where _did_ she want to go?

Home.

Of course she wanted to go home…But where is home?

Closing her eyes, Maya found herself imagining dark, wild, curly hair, bright blue eyes, strong broad shoulders, and cigarettes.

_Dan_.

"D.C." She whispered without realizing she had done it until the engines started and they were in the air. Opening her eyes, she looked around the cargo bay, feeling thankful at the fact that she was alone when the tears started to fall.

She had done it. After _ten fuckin' years_, they had finally got that bastard. And now she could home. Maya could finally go _home. _

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZTZTZDTZDTZ DTZDT

Dan was taking a pot of boiling water and pasta off of the stove when a knock on the door of his apartment startled him, causing him to almost spill the contents of the pot on himself.

"Damn it." He cursed, sitting the pot on the counter and grabbing a towel to wipe up the water that had sloshed out of the pot and onto the floor, letting out another curse when another knock sounded at the door. "I'm coming; I'm coming, hold your fuckin' horses." He muttered to himself, throwing the towel on the kitchen table and making his way to the door.

Unlocking the door, he threw it open, half expecting it to be a girl scout selling cookies. But he was met was a completely different sight…One that stole all of the breath from his body and left him feeling slightly dizzy.

"Maya." He breathed, his blue eyes sweeping over her form. She looked tired, she had dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep; her skin looked dull and pale, her hair seemed limp. God, looking at her made _him _tired.

"Hi Dan." She whispered, swallowing hard against the wave of tears that threatened to over take her. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" He said, moving out of the way and opening the door wider, quickly shutting and locking it behind her. "Let me take that for you." He offered, reaching out to take her duffle bag from her shoulder, ignoring her when she opened her mouth to protest. "Are you hungry? I was making dinner…" He asked as he sat her bag down next to the couch.

"That would be great." She said, giving a small, slightly sad, smile. Dan returned the smile, except his was slightly happier, as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink? I've got beer, water…Uh, I think there's some orange juice in the fridge somewhere…" He trailed off, turning around to see she had followed him into the kitchen. Dan felt his heart clench in his chest when he saw the tears that swam in her eyes. "Oh, Maya." He sighed, walking over to her and drawling her into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head as she let out a sob. "Shh, you're ok. I've got you, your fine." He whispered, gently rubbing one of his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her down…Some where in the back of his mind, he was in awe at how perfectly she fit against him, short enough to tuck under his chin, but tall enough that he only had to bend over a little bit if he wanted to press his lips against hers.

"I…We got him." Maya hiccupped into his chest, her mouth pressed against his t-shirt covered collarbone, pressed so close that he could feel her lips move as she talked. Dan hushed her again, pulling her even closer, and burying his nose in her red hair, breathing in her scent.

They stayed that way, pressed together with their arms wrapped around one another, for several minutes until Maya's sob's turned into soft hiccups, before stopping all together.

"You ok?" He murmured into her hair, feeling her nod against his chest.

"Yeah…Thanks." She sniffed, dislodging herself from his arms, her face red, making Dan chuckle and shake his head. "So, um…Dinner?" She asked, quickly wiping one of her hands across her face, getting rid of the evidence of her tears.

"Right, right. I was making pasta, I hope that's ok?" He said, walking over to the counter, grabbed the now cool pot and draining the water into the sink.

"Sounds great." She said, taking a seat at the kitchen table, her eyes following him as he rushed around the kitchen, grabbing bowels, forks, and a jar of sauce, pouring some of it on top of the pasta he had put into the bowels.

"Dinner is served!" He grinned, placing one of the bowels down in front of her, along with a fork. "Want a beer?" He asked, putting his bowel down on the other side of the table before walking over to the fridge.

"Sure." She replied, nervously playing with her fork. Dan grabbed two beers out of the fridge, popping the tops off of them and heading back to the table, placing one down in front of her before sitting down in his seat.

"To successful missions." Dan toasted, raising his beer bottle.

"To successful missions." Maya agreed, gently clanking her bottle against before taking a long pull.

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZTZTZDTZDTZ DTZDT

"Where are you staying?" Dan inquired, turning his head away from the TV to look at her. They were sitting on the couch in his living room, thighs and shoulders pressed against each other, and some crappy made-for-TV movie on to distract themselves with.

"I don't know…" Maya shrugged, turning her head to look at him, silently admiring the way the light from the TV danced across his features, making his eyes even brighter than normal.

"You're not staying at a hotel?" He asked; confusion evident in his voice, raising his dark eye brows.

"I came straight here." She confessed, feeling her cheeks heat up as his gaze never left her face, his eyes staring into hers, a small smile on his face.

"You can stay here; I've got a guest room." He offered, holding up a hand when she shook her head, opening her mouth to protest. "No objections."

"If you insist-"

"I do." He cut her off; making her roll her eyes and shake her head.

"I'll stay, as long as you let memake breakfast in the morning." She insisted.

"Deal." He agreed, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Deal." Maya confirmed, slipping her hand into his and giving it a firm shake, a smile playing her lips as she turned back to the TV, letting his hand slowly slip out of her grip.

…

"Are you sure it's a guest room, and not a storage closet?" Maya joked; stepping into the guest room Dan was letting her stay in and throwing her bag on the end of the double bed.

"Ha ha, very funny…It's just a few boxes." Dan defended, crossing his arms over his broad chest as he watched her take in the room.

It was nice, and the bed look way more comfortable than anything she'd slept on in the last few years. Although, Maya is sure it could due without the stack of boxes the same height as her sitting next to the door. But, she didn't mind, not really, but she wouldn't let that stop her from having a little fun with Dan.

"Just a few?" She asked, raising an eye brow, giving the stack of boxes a pointed look, barely able to contain her smile.

"I'll find some where else to put them tomorrow." Dan promised, shifting his weight from foot to foot as she walked around the rest of the room, poking her head into the closet before coming to stand in front of him. "Extra blanket's are in the hall closet, and my room is right across the hall if you need anything…" He trailed off, swallowing nervously. Maya smiled, reaching out and placing her hand on his forearm.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this." She said softly, giving his arm a gentle squeeze before dropping her hand to her side.

"I'm gonna head to bed, if you need anything, let me know." He said, giving her a brief smile as he headed out of the door and across the hall. "Goodnight." He remarked.

"Goodnight." She replied, sending him a small smile as she softly shut the door, before getting ready for bed.

…

Maya jolted awake with a gasp, heart racing, and panting for air. She had dreamed that Dan had been in Jessica's place, that _Dan _was the one she had lost that day. But it wasn't, it _wan't_. Dan was ok.

_Dan was ok._

She knew that, she really did. But Maya knew she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep until she saw him, talked to him, touched him, something, _anything _to give herself some kind of conformation that he was fine.

Swallowing hard, she threw back the covers and slipped out of the bed, letting out a soft gasp when her bare feet came into contact with the cold hardwood floor. Reaching out, she grasped the door knob in her hand, slowly twisting it and opening the door, and making her way into the hall way. Taking a deep breath, she crossed the hall to Dan's room, raising her hand to knock, before thinking better for it and slowly opening the door.

A smile covered Maya's face when she caught sight of Dan. He was sprawled out on one side of the bed, leaving the other side empty, and he looked so peaceful while he slept. After an internal debate with herself, Maya quietly walked into the room, gently shutting the door behind her as she made her way over to the bed, pulling back the blanket and sheet on the empty side and climbing in.

"My?" Dan whispered sleepily, cracking his bright blue eyes open to look at her as she pulled the covers up to her chin. "Somethin' wrong?"

The dip of the mattress as she climbed into the bed must have woke him up, she muses to herself as she tries to think of a reason she would be climbing into his bed at three in the morning…

"No, no, nothings wrong, I just…I-" She stammered, swallowing hard against the lump that had formed in her throat when she thought about that dream. Maya turned on her side to face him, and Dan followed suit, his eye searching her face for any clue of what she was thinking. "I had…A dream that you…" She trailed off, the lump rising in her throat, making it harder and harder to stop tears from filling her eyes.

"That I what?" He asked softly, his eye filled with concern. "What happened?"

"You _died._" She choked out, a sob tearing its way out of her lips. Dan let out a sigh, reaching out and pulling her into his arms, letting her curl up against his body.

"I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered soothingly, rubbing one of his hands up and down her back, the other one buried in her hair, gently rubbing her scalp.

"You promise?" She asked, pulling away from him enough to look into his eyes.

"I promise." He said, confirming it with a nod of his head before pulling her head back down to rest against his bare chest. How Maya hadn't noticed he was shirtless when she first climbed into the bed, escaped her; she'll blamed it on the fact that she was distracted by making sure he was real, and not a figment of her imagination.

Dan fell asleep first, Maya could tell by the way his breathing slowed and became deeper. And to be honest, Maya wasn't far behind. Dan's bed was so warm, _Dan _was so warm, and she was the most comfortable in that moment than she's ever remembered being, so she shut her eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZD TZDT

Dan cracked his eyes open, still drifting in that space between being awake and asleep, tightening his hold on the warm body in his arms.

_Maya_

At some point during the night, she had rolled over to face away from him, and his unconscious mind took that as an invitation to press himself against her back, one of his arms looping around her waist, his hand splayed across her bare stomach where her tank-top had ridden up…Or had he pushed it up? It didn't matter. No, all that really matter to him in the moment was that it was Maya pressed up against his bare chest, whose smooth, warm skin was under his hand.

Dan froze when Maya let out a soft sigh, shifting around until she was facing him and tucking herself under his chin, her legs tangling with his and one of her arms slipping around his wais, letting out another sigh once she was settled.

Dan smiled, tightening his arm around her, tilting his head down to press a kiss into her hair, before closing his eyes and falling asleep again.

…

When he woke up the next time, the sun was peeking through the window, casting a glow on the bed. Realizing his arms were empty, he turned his head and looked at the other side of the bed, seeing that it was empty.

Letting out a sigh, Dan threw back the covers and climbed out of the bed, grabbing a t-shirt on his way out of the room and slipping it on. Quietly walking down the hall, Dan felt a smile stretch across his lips when he heard the sounds of pans clacking around in the kitchen, the radio softly playing in the background.

Reaching the kitchen, he leaned against the doorframe, holding back a chuckle as he watched Maya dance, literally _dance_, around his kitchen. Her head bobbing to the music and her hips swaying back and forth as she turned over some bacon. Dan couldn't stop his laughter when she threw her head back and belted out the lyrics of song that was playing on the radio.

"Dan!" She yelped, dropping the spatula she was holding on the floor. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked, her face turning redder than her hair.

"Long enough. Nice moves." He smirked, letting out a laugh as her blush made its way down her neck. "What're you making?" He asked, pushing off of the door frame and walking over to peek over her shoulder.

"Egg's and bacon. I hope that's ok…" She trailed off, her breathing hitching slightly as his breath ghosted across her exposed neck and shoulders.

"Sounds great." He smiled, moving away from her and opening the fridge. "Want something to drink? I've got orange juice and some milk…" He asked, peering out of the fridge at her.

"What ever you're having is fine." She said as divided the food up on two plates and carried them to the table. Dan grabbed the jug of orange juice out of the fridge and poured some into a couple of glasses, placing one of them in front of her before taking a seat in the other chair. "This looks great My." He smiled, stabbing some eggs with his fork and shoving them in his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it…And just so you know? You're doing the dishes." She smirked, taking a bite of her own eggs as Dan sent her a playful glare.

Yep, he was going to like having her around.

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZTZTZDTZDTZ DTZDT

**So? What do ya think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! :D**

**And to those of you, who may be wondering over from my Lawless story, please know that the next chapter for that is in the works, I have not abandoned Forrest and Lucy. :)**

**And if you haven't read my Lawless story, please, feel free to check it out! :)**

**Please review! **


	2. Dependence

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and faved! You guys are great! :D **

**I really hope you all like this chapter! :)**

**Enjoy! **

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZTZTZDTZDTZ DTZDT

"Maya? Where are you?" Dan called as he locked the apartment door and took off his coat, hanging it on one of the hooks on the coat rack. He had just got back from going into work for a few hours, so while he was gone he had told Maya she could hang around the apartment. He heard a loud thump, and a string of curses coming from the guest room. Letting out a chuckle, Dan kicked off his shoes before heading to that way. "My?"

Maya looked up from her spot of the floor, boxes lying all around her from where they had fallen, and sent him a glare. "What the hell do you keep in these boxes?"

"I told you I would move them, didn't I?"

"You did…But I got bored." She admitted sheepishly, reaching up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. Dan chuckled, pushing off of the door frame and coming into the room, picking up one of the boxes and returning it to its original spot. "So what's in those boxes anyway? They're fucking heavy..."

"Just some crap I never got around to unpacking…Books, probably some movies and CD's too, uh, most likely some pots and pans…I'm not good at labeling stuff when I pack." He shrugged, making her laugh as he placed the last box on top of the stack, then turned around and held out his hand to Maya, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Thanks." She smiled, tightly grasping his hand and letting him pull her to her feet. Dan smiled back, gently squeezing her hand before letting it slip out of his grasp. "Do you want to do something?"

"Like what?" He asked, raising his eye brows. Maya shrugged, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ears again.

"I don't know…I'm not used to sitting around and not working."

"How about we go to a movie or something?" He suggested as they walked into the living room, and sprawling out on the couch. Maya nudged his legs, forcing him to sit up slightly so she could sit down.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've been to a movie theater?" She asked, leaning her back to rest against the couch. Dan swallowed, his eyes drifting down the curve of her exposed neck as he imagined what it would feel like to trail his lips across her creamy skin. "Dan?" She said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, so movies?" He asked, his eyes snapping back to her face.

…

Dan and Maya stumbled into the apartment, leaning heavily against each other, and laughing uncontrollably as Dan told her another joke. They weren't drunk, buzzed maybe, but diffidently not drunk. They went to the movies, but there wasn't anything that either of them was interested in seeing, so they walked around for a bit, went to a few shops, and then got some dinner and a few beers.

Maya kicked off her shoes, taking off her jacket and throwing it across the back on his recliner before she walked over and plopped down the couch, letting out a sigh and putting her feet up on the coffee table.

After making sure the door was locked, Dan followed suit, removing his coat and shoes, before sprawling out beside her on the couch. They stayed that way, sitting in silence, for about five minutes; before Dan grabbed the remote of the coffee table and flip the TV on.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." Maya announced a few minutes later, reaching over to squeeze Dan's forearm before getting up from the couch.

"Alright, see you in the morning." Dan smiled, watching her as she slipped out of the living room and down the hall, hearing the door to her room click shut.

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZTZTZDTZDTZ DTZDT

Maya let out a huff as she rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

She couldn't sleep.

No matter what she did, she couldn't get comfortable. The bed felt too cold, and the sheets felt scratchy against her bare legs. She closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep, but she just kept thinking about Dan and how warm she felt in his arms last night.

Letting out a frustrated huff, Maya threw off the covers, climbed out of the bed, and made her way to the door. Wrenching it open, she crossed the hall way in a few large steps before pausing in front of his door. Should she really be doing this? She was a grown woman; she should be able to sleep on her own. Lord knows she's been doing it for the last god knows how many years…But, being in Dan's arms last night just…felt so _right_, being wrapped in his arms just made her feel so _safe_, like nothing could hurt her as long as he held her close to his body.

Letting out the breath she didn't realized she was holding, Maya quietly pushed the door open, and walked into the room, and creeping over to the bed. She tried to be careful not to make the mattress dip too much as she climbed into the bed, but Dan woke up anyway.

"Maya?" He mumbled, reaching up to rub one of his blue eyes as he rolled over onto his side to face her.

"Go back to sleep." She whispered, scooting over as close to him as she dared, pulling the covers up to her chin and letting out a content sigh as the warmth from his body enveloped her.

Dan let out a hum, letting his eyes slip closed and falling back asleep as Maya got settled in beside him.

"Goodnight." Maya whispered into the dark room, before closing her eyes and finally drifting off to sleep.

…

When Maya woke up, she was pressed against something solid and warm, so incredibly _warm_. Blinking her eyes open, the first thing she saw was a muscled, tattooed arm wrapped around her body, holding her close to an equally muscled, bare chest, which her head was resting on, the sound of Dan's heart beat filling her ears as she laid there.

Maya let out a content sigh, tightening her hold on Dan and tangling her legs with his. Dan mumbled incoherently, his arms pulling her closer and tucking her under his chin as one of his hands slipped under the edge of her t-shirt to stroke her bare waist. Maya shivered at the contact, her flesh prickling where his skin was touching hers. Dan let out a soft sigh, burying his face in her hair and breathing in her scent.

Maya briefly considered sneaking out of the bed before he woke up, like she had yesterday morning…But Dan's hold on her was to tight to wiggle out of without waking him, and quite frankly, she wasn't sure she _wanted _to leave his arms just yet, even if it meant having an awkward conversation about why she snuck into his bed again.

Dan moaned softly, his calloused hand drifting farther up her shirt, making her shiver again. Maya felt her face heat up as his fingers stroked her side, his hand getting dangerously close to her breast. Swallowing nervously, she grabbed his hand, guiding it back down to her waist.

As much as Maya wanted him to touch her, _needed _him to touch her, she knew he probably didn't return her feelings. Hell, she didn't even know what her feelings were. She knew she liked him, he was sweet, and caring, and he knew how to make her laugh, and she was diffidently attracted to him…But was it just a crush? Or was it something _more_?

Maya was pulled out of her musings when Dan shifted, unwrapping his arms from around her as he stretched them over his head, making his muscles more pronounced, one of his bright blue eyes cracking open to look at her.

"Morning." He mumbled, reaching one hand up to wipe the sleep from his face.

"Good morning." Maya said, her blush deepening and averting her gaze when she realized she was staring at him. "I'm, uh, going to go get a shower…" She trailed off, throwing back the covers and heading out of the door. "Oh, and Dan?" She said, sticking her head back in the door.

"Yeah?" He asked, sitting up and raising his eye brows at her.

"It's your turn to make breakfast." She smirked, letting out a laugh as he groaned and flopped down on the bed.

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZTZTZDTZDTZ DTZDT

After breakfast and he had showered, he was in his room getting dressed when there was a hesitant knock on his bedroom door.

"Dan?"

"Come in." He called as he grabbed a t-shirt out of his dresser drawer, turning around when Maya opened the door.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." She apologized, her face turning red as her eyes took in his bare torso. She had seen it before, but she never really got to appreciate it until now.

Dan felt her eyes on him, and felt a sense of male pride fill his being at the thought of her finding him attractive. Because Lord knows he thought she was beautiful.

"Did you need something?" He asked, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Maya shook her head slightly, ridding herself of the inappropriate thoughts that were invading her mind.

"Oh, um, we're out of milk…And your fridge is kinda bare…" She trailed off, feeling slightly disappointed when he put his shirt on.

"So, you're saying we need to go shopping?" Dan said, faking disgust.

"That's _exactly _what I'm saying." She laughed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes before heading down the hall. "Come on hot shot!" She called over her shoulder. Dan laughed, following her down the hall and into the living room.

…

"My, don't you think this is enough?" Dan groaned as he followed Maya to the produce section of the super market. Some how, he had gotten roped into pushing the shopping cart, while she filled it up with all of the items she deemed 'necessary' to have in the apartment.

Maya threw him a look over his shoulder as she ignored him as she walked over to a pile of apples. "See anything you want?"

"What?" Dan asked; his eyes growing wide. She couldn't mean what he thought she did…Could she?

Maya rolled her eyes, letting out a laugh, gesturing to the pile of apples. "The apples Dan, see anything you want?"

"Oh, um, get whatever you want." He said, feeling his face and the back of his neck flush, making Maya giggle.

…

After a minor disagreement on who would pay for the groceries, which Dan won, they left the store and went home.

"What do you want for dinner?" Maya asked as she bent over to put the gallon of milk they had bought in the fridge. Dan swallowed hard as he took in the sight of her backside…God, those jeans fit her perfectly.

"It's up to you." He said gruffly, clearing his throat when he realized how ruff his voice sounded. Maya stood up straight, turning around to face him, her eye brows raised.

"Are you ok?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Dan asked, trying to act confused. Maya got a suspicious look on her face, her eye brows scrunching together for a second as her eyes searched his face.

"No reason." She said, her face relaxing, though she didn't look like she believed him.

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZTZTZDTZDTZ DTZDT

That night, after they parted ways to get ready for bed, Maya didn't even bother trying to fall asleep in the guest room…She knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep unless Dan was beside her, unless his body heat was keeping her warm. No, instead, she waited a few minutes before crossing the hall and letting herself into his room.

Dan didn't say anything when she walked in. Instead he held up the covers for her as she climbed into the bed, wrapping his arm around her as soon as she was settled, and pulling her into his side. Turning his head, he buried his nose in her hair, letting out a content sigh as she curled up against him, resting her head on his chest.

"Goodnight." She sighed, wrapping her arm around his bare waist and snuggling close to him, letting his warmth seep into her body as her eyes slipped shut, and she fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

…

When Maya woke up in the morning she was, once again, wrapped in Dan's arms. Letting out a sigh she smiled, opening her eyes to see Dan looking down at her, a content look on his face.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning." Dan said softly, returning her smile, which then turned into a frown as he leaned his head back and groaned. "I don't want to go to work…Your so lucky that they gave you time off."

"Your lucky you get to go to work…I have to sit here and do nothing." She said, wrinkling up her nose at the thought. Dan rolled his eyes and scoffed at her playfully.

"My, do you know what I would _give _for a week off of work?"

"You can have mine, and I'll go to work for you." She joked, making him laugh.

"Sorry, no can do." He said, patting her on top of her head before detangling their bodies and climbing out of the bed, heading for the bedroom door. "I'm going to go grab a shower, would you mind making a pot of coffee?"

"No problem…" Maya smiled, trying not to stare at his bare chest as she threw off the covers and climbed out of the bed, following him out of the room and heading into the kitchen. God, that man looks good without a shirt…

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZTZTZDTZDTZ DTZDT

**I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear it :)**

**And don't forget to review!…pretty please with cherries on top? :)**


	3. Realization

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, faves, and follows! They mean the world to me :)**

**I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter, it's the longest one I've ever written I think…A whole nine pages according to the word doc I was writing in :) **

**Ok, on with the chaper! **

**Enjoy! :) **

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZD TZDT

Maya let out a frustrated growl, picking up the hair brush and dragging it through her hair before gathering it into a pony tail.

Today was her first day back at work after a mandatory week off, something she wasn't happy about to begin with, but now the week was over, and it was time to get back to work.

"My! Hurry up!" Dan called from other side of the bathroom door.

"Alright!" She called back, rolling her eyes.

In the week that she had been staying with him, they had become increasingly closer, almost never letting the other out of sight; unless it was for Dan to go to work, and at night, Dan would wrapped him arms around her and Maya wouldn't even hesitate to curl up against his body and steal his body heat…Her feelings for him also grew stronger and stronger the longer she was around him. Maya didn't know what to feel. When she with him, she felt so happy, and safe, and cared about. And she liked feeling that way. If was the first time she ever felt way, she didn't want it to end.

And when she wasn't with him; which wasn't much, only long enough for him to go to work, she almost felt…Empty, like part of her was missing. Of course, that feeling disappeared as soon as Dan would get home…God, is this what being in love felt like? Was she in love with him?

"Maya! Come on!" Dan called, breaking out of her musings and bring her back to the present. Smoothing down her hair, she opened the door, coming face to face with Dan. "Finally." He joked, rolling his eyes.

Maya sent him a playful glare, squeezing past him, her chest brushing against him, before making her way to the living room. "Come on Dan! We're going to be late!" She called over her shoulder, letting out a laugh when he stuck his tongue out at her.

…

"And there she is! The woman of the hour!" George announced, clapping his hands along with everyone else as Maya walked into the room that held her cubical. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, sir." She said, ducking her head to hide the blush covering her cheeks as her boss walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's hear it for Maya everybody!" He cheered, giving her shoulders a squeeze as her face turned redder than her hair. "Alright! Everybody back to work!" George said, letting go of Maya and walking into his office.

Maya walked over to her cubical, letting out a sigh as she sat down in her chair and switched on her computer, her thoughts briefly filtering to Dan before they returned to the screen in front of her as she began working.

…

Maya looked up from her lunch as a few of her coworkers walked into the break room, their faces lighting up when they caught sight of her.

"Maya! Your back." Kate; one of her coworkers, greeted, walking over and taking a seat directly in front of Maya, the others following her lean and sitting on either side of her.

"So, what happened over there?" Evan asked, leaning forward, an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah! Tell us what happened!" Jack exclaimed.

Maya took a deep breath as images of Pakistan, Islamabad, and Afghanistan flashed before her eyes, and suddenly she feels like she can't breathe, like she's trap, like she'll never be able to breathe again until she gets out of there. Taking a stuttering breath, she pushed away from the table, rushing out of the break room, pushing past people in the hall way as she rushed down the hall, putting distance between herself and the break room, as if that would help the tightening in her chest.

Maya felt the lump form in her throat before she realized that tears had already formed in her eyes. Attempting to it hold in, she pushed open the door to the bathroom, checking the stalls to make sure they were empty before locking the door. Putting her back to the wall, she slid down until she was sitting on the floor, a sob tearing its way out of her throat as she buried her face in her knees, her hands reaching up to fist in her hair another sob escaping her.

She stayed that way, sobbing into her knees on the bathroom floor, for almost a half an hour until her sobs finally, _finally _started to subside.

Lifting her head from her knees and releasing her grip on her hair, she wiped her hands across her face, getting rid of the tear tracks. Slowing getting up, she walked over to the sink, splashing some water on her face before drying it with a paper towel.

She eyes were red rimed and slightly puffy, but she could live with that for now. She just had to make it through the rest of the day…She just _had too_. Then Maya could go home with Dan, where it was safe and warm, and her past only came back to haunt her when she slept. Letting out a huff, she fixed her hair before walking over and unlocking the door, making sure to keep her head up as she walked back to her cubical.

She just had to make it through today.

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZD TZDT

Dan whistled softly, his hands in his pants pockets and a smile on his face as he walked down the hall way to go get Maya from her desk. It was finally time to call it a day and go home, but knowing Maya, she wasn't going to be anywhere near ready to go home yet.

When he walked into the room and caught sight of Maya's red hair over the edge of her cubical, his smile turned into a grin. Making his way over to her, he reached out, placing his hands on her shoulders, letting out a laugh when she jumped.

"Jumpy My?"

"Jesus Dan, don't just sneak up on me like that!" She scolded, looking over her shoulder at him with a disapproving look on her face.

"Sorry, won't do it again, I promise." He chuckled, kneading the muscles in her shoulders. "You ready to go home?"

"Yes! Just let me turn off my computer." She said quickly, her hand shooting out and grabbing the computer mouse, and a few clicks later, her computer was shutting down as she stood up from her chair, grabbing her coat as she went. "Ready?"

"Um, Yeah, I'm ready…" He answered slowly, his eyes searching her face. She looked worn out, like she just went a week with no sleep. He hadn't seen her like this since the day she showed up at his door step. "You ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked curiously, raising her eye brows. Dan hesitated. He didn't want to pressure her into telling him what was wrong, and he _diffidently _didn't want to do it while they were still at work.

"No reason." He assured her, internally deciding to wait until they were alone, far away from their coworkers, before he tried to get her to open up about what was wrong; because whatever it was, it was really taking a toll on her.

…

Dan glanced over at Maya as he guided the car out of the parking lot and down the street. She was staring out of the window with a grim look on her face. Clearing his throat, he focused his eyes back on the road before speaking.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing to tell." Maya replied, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest, still staring out of the window.

"Maya, you know that's a load of bull shit." Dan said, glancing over at her again. "You can tell me, ya know?"

"How many times to I have to say it? Nothings wrong." She responded. Dan tightened his grip on the steering wheel, before loosening it again. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn?

"My, come on. Spit it out already."

"Maybe I just want everyone to leave me the _fuck_ alone! Including _you_!" She snapped, turning her head away from the window to glare at him.

Dan looked at her for a few more seconds, feeling something tighten in his chest, before focusing his gaze back on the road.

They didn't speak at all for the rest of the car ride.

…

Once they got back to the apartment, Maya immediately went into the guest room, shutting the door behind her. Dan let out a sigh as he sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

He pushed her too much, hadn't he? He should have just kept his mouth shut…She probably hated him now. God, he should have just left her alone. What the hell possessed him to open his mouth anyway? Of course, he already knew the answer to that question...He had feelings for her, and he didn't like seeing her upset.

Letting out a sigh, he pushed himself up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to start dinner. He didn't know what Maya would want to eat, and he didn't want to risk her snapping at him again if he went to ask her, so he just made pasta. One of the few things he was actually good at making.

Once it was done, Dan hesitantly knocked on Maya's door. "Maya? Dinner's ready." He informed her before walking back down the hall and into the kitchen, sitting down at the table to eat dinner. He looked up from his bowl when he heard the door open and she walked into the kitchen, sitting down in the chair across from him. "I, uh, didn't know what you'd want. So I made pasta. I hope tha-"

"It's fine." She cut him off, taking a small bite of her food. Those were the only words either of them said, the rest of dinner was spent in silence.

…

After he washed the dishes, Dan went into the living room, where Maya was sitting on the couch reading a book, to watch TV before bed. He sat on the opposite end of the couch and grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV.

After a few minutes, Maya put her book down and stood up from the couch. "I'm going to bed." She said before heading down the hall way, out of Dan's line of vision.

He watched TV for a little while longer before turning it off and heading into his room to get ready for bed.

When he opened his bedroom door, he felt his heart sink in his chest when he saw that his bed was empty. Had he really expected her to be in his bed? That she would still want to sleep next to him after today?

Letting out a sigh, he took off his shirt, and replaced his dress pants with a pair of sleep pants before climbing into bed, and falling to sleep.

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZD TZDT

Maya cried out, jerking awake with a gasp, a sob tearing its way out of her lips as sat up as she gasped for air. She felt like she couldn't _breathe._

"Maya!" Dan exclaimed, throwing the door to her room open and rushing over to her, sitting on the bed beside her and taking her face into his hands. "Maya, Maya, look at me." He said, shaking her gently until her eyes locked with his. "Breathe." He urged, taking a slow, deep breath, letting it back out slowly, watching as she took a stuttering breath before letting it out, her breath fanning across his face.

"That's my girl, let's do it again, ok? Slow, deep breath, ok?"

Maya nodded jerkily, taking a deep breath before slowly letting it out. They repeated the process until her breathing was back to normal, then Dan pulled her into his arms, holding her close to his chest.

"I-I had another dream." She choked out, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

"Shh." He hushed her, reaching up to smooth her hair down, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "You don't have to talk about it unless you want to."

Maya swallowed against the lump in her throat. How could he be so nice to her after she was so horrible to him earlier?

Pulling her head away from his neck, she looked him in the eyes. "I'm so, so sorry." She said; her voice breaking. "I should have told you."

"Oh honey, I'm the one who's sorry; I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me." He whispered, moving his hand up to cradle her face, his thumb swiping over her cheek bone.

"I want to tell you, but every time I try to think about it, it just…It's so _hard, _Dan, I ca-"

"You don't have you have to talk about it, not now." He whispered to her, pulling her to rest against his bare chest again, her head resting against his shoulder. Maya took a deep breath, breathing in the clean scent of his skin.

"Dan?" She breathed, reaching up to slid one of her hands into his dark, curly hair and pulling his face down to hers, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. As soon as his lips touched hers, Maya felt a wave of emotion rush over her, making her feel warm inside.

Dan pulled back, his lips hovering over hers. "Maya." He breathed, his lips brushing against hers.

"Dan, please." She pleaded. Dan groaned, leaning forward and smashing their lips together in an extremely passionate kiss, swiping his tongue over her bottom lip. Maya let out a whimper, parting her lips and sliding her tongue against his, her hand tightening in his hair as one of Dan's hand came up to cradle the back of her head, holding her in place as he ravished her mouth.

Maya moaned, whimpering softly as he tore their lips apart so he could place hot, wet kisses down her neck.

"Dan." She breathed, gently tugging on his hair, pulling him into another kiss when he lifted his head away from her neck. Dan growled, guiding her to lie back on the bed and covering her body with his, their lips never parting from each other.

Maya moaned, sliding her hands down his muscled back and wrapping her legs around his waist, her hips pressing tightly against his. That seemed to break Dan out of the lust filled haze he had fallen into, and he broke their kiss, causing Maya to let out a frustrated sound.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Dan asked; his bright blue eyes boring into hers, searching for any signs that she didn't want this, that she didn't want _him_.

"Dan, I want you, so much." She panted, sliding one of her hand back up his back and sinking it in his hair, pulling his head down and catching his lips in a rough kiss.

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZD TZDT

Dan moaned, gripping her flesh of her side with one of his hands, holding himself up with the other so he didn't crush her with his weight. She felt so small and delicate underneath of his body, like too much pressure would cause her to break. But Dan knew it she wouldn't, she was so _strong_, stronger than anyone he knew, and that was one of the endless things he loved about her.

Slipping his hand under the edge of her t-shirt, he ran his hand up her side, pulling it up, and breaking their kiss so he could pull it over her head, feeling all of the breath leave his body as he looked at her.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured, admiring the way her red hair contrasted with her pale, smooth skin. Starting at her collarbone, he trailed his lips across her skin, placing hot, wet kisses down the valley of her breasts, kissing down the slope of one of her breasts before drawling her nipple into his mouth.

"_Oh_." She gasped, her hands reaching up to tangle in his hair and arching her chest into his mouth, a soft whimper escaping her lips as he swirled his tongue around the peak.

He switched breasts, making sure to give the other the same attention before moving downward, stopping to dip his tongue into her belly button, making her let out a soft giggle, before he started trailing kisses along the waist band of her sleep shorts.

"Dan." She moaned, lifting her hips, as he hooked his fingers in the side of her shorts, slowly drawling them, along with her panties, down her legs until she lay before him completely bare.

"Oh Maya, you're so gorgeous." He breathed, dipping his head down and trailing kisses up her right leg. Starting at her ankle and moving upward, he stopped to nip at the crease of her knee before continuing his ascent, nipping and licking at her inner thigh as he went, hearing the little whimpers and moans Maya was making. Deciding not to torture her any longer, he hooked his hands behind her knees, gently pulling her legs open and revealing her to his gaze.

"_Dan._" Maya cried out as he dipped his head between her legs, his tongue coming out to taste her before moving up to swirl around her clit. "_Oh, _oh _God!_" She moaned, her hips rolling off of the bed as he slipped, first one, then two fingers inside of her, groaning at the feeling of her walls clenching around them as he curled them inside of her. "_Dan!_" She sobbed, throwing her head and arching her back as he drew the small bundle of nerves into his mouth and gently sucked.

Dan hummed, holding her hips down with his free hand as he increased the speed of his fingers, causing loud, throaty moans to spill from her lips, her fingernails biting into his scalp as her hips strained against his hand.

"Dan, _oh_, I'm…I'm so _close._" She sobbed, one of her hands dropping from his hair to grips the sheets, trying to find purchase as her hips fought against his hold, pleasure flooding her senses as he brought her closer and closer to release. "_Dan!_" She keened; her back arching and her toes curling as she fell over the edge, her walls clenching and unclenching around Dan's fingers.

Gently removing his fingers from her body, he placed a kiss on her hipbone before making his way back up her body, feeling a swell of pride fill his body at the fact that _he_ did _this, _that _he's _the one who made her come undone as he brushes the red hair off of her sweaty forehead, dipping his head to press a kiss to her collarbone, grinning against her flesh.

Her arms come around him as she slowly comes back to earth, one of her hands stroking up and down his back with the other sunk into his hair again as she pulled his mouth to hers, her tongue slipping into his mouth to stroke his. Sliding her other hand down his back and around to the front of his sleep pants, she slips her hand inside, finding him hot and hard.

"Shit, My." He moaned, breaking their kiss and dropping his head to rest in the crook of her neck as she stroked him, his hips jerking forward into her hand. He felt like he could _cry _when she released him from her grasp, slipping her hand out of his pants before grapping handfuls of the material in her hands and shoving them down his hips as far as she could reach, letting him kick them off the rest of the way.

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZD TZDT

Maya let out a sigh as he settled his weight on top of her, her legs winding around his waist as he pressed kisses down her neck, gently nipping at her pulse point as she tilted her head to the side.

"Dan, now." She breathed, rolling her hips against him, making him moan. Pulling his head away from her neck, he looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"You're the only thing I've ever been sure about." Maya whispered, guiding his head down as she leaned up, catching his lips in a soft, slow kiss. Dan let out a sigh, running one of his hands through her hair before running it down her side, slipping it between their bodies and guiding himself to her entrance.

Maya let out a long, drawn out moan as he pushed into her, her body stretching to accommodate him as he bottomed out. Dan let out a groan, his head dropping to rest in the crook of her neck again as he pulled his hips back, then thrusting back into her with a moan.

"God, My, you feel so good." He panted in her ear, groaning when her hips rolled off of the bed to meet his as he thrust into her again. Lifting his head from her shoulder, he caught her lips in a kiss, their tongues tangling together as their hips moved together.

"Dan, harder, _please_." She pleaded, arching her back and letting out a cry of delight as he increased the power behind his thrusts, hitting a spot deep inside of her that caused black spots to dance in her visions. Dan groaned as he felt her walls clench around him, trailing kisses down her neck to nip at her pulse point again.

Maya felt wave of emotion well up inside of her as Dan pulled his head away from her neck and looked into her eyes, his filled with such love and desire…And everything just clicked. Maya knew what she had felt for him wasn't just a crush, no; it went way deeper than that…Maya was _in love _with Dan_. _

She didn't know how she never realized it in all of the years that she'd known him. Sure, she's always felt something for him, but she never truly _knew _what her feelings where until that moment.

"I love you." Maya whispered, just before she found release, her eyes slipping shut as her back arched and her toes curled, her body clenching and unclenching around Dan, making him moan as he moved in her a few more times before spilling himself deep inside of her, her names on his lips.

Dan leaned his head up, catching her lips in a soft kiss as he rolled onto his back, pulling her to lie on his chest. Maya let out a content sigh, listening to the sound of his heart beat as they both gradually came down from their highs, feeling her eye lids get heavy.

"My?"

"Hm?" She hummed, her eyelids drooping as she got closer to the edge of unconsciousness. Dan chuckled lightly, kissing her on the top of her head before putting his lips close to her ear.

"I love you too."

Maya felt her heart swell at his words, a grin stretching across her lips as she leaned up and pressed a soft, loving kiss to his lips before resting against his chest again, feeling his hands stroke her bare back as the sound of his heart beat lulled her to sleep.

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZD TZDT

**I hope you all enjoyed! :D **

**Also, and I hate to do this but, please, please, please review! I know I've been getting a ton a views, and I *know* they aren't all from me. **

**So please, review! I'd love to hear what you guys think of this story, and feel free to throw ideas at me if you have any you'd like to share. :) **


	4. Eight Hours Without You

**Thank you so much everyone! Your reviews make me so happy! :D **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZD TZDT

Dan cracked his eyes open, squinting against the sunshine pouring in through the window. Stretching his arms over his head and rolling onto his side, he grinned as he wrapped his arm around Maya's bare waist, pulling her back against his chest and burying his face in her neck. Placing a gentle kiss on the smooth skin of her shoulder, he let the memories of last night fill his mind.

Last night was incredible, being with Maya was incredible. Feeling her smooth skin under his hands…kissing her…touching her…making love to her…It was all so incredible. And when she had told him she loved him, he thought his heart was going to burst from all of the emotions he felt inside of him.

Smiling softly, he tightened his arm around her, lightly trailing his fingers back and forth against her naked stomach. Maya let out a soft sigh, shifting around until she was facing him, her green eyes fluttering open.

"Hmm…Good morning." She smiled, tucking her head under his chin and pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. Dan smiled, pressing a kiss to her hair and pulling her closer.

"It's a very good morning." He murmured, making her laugh softly as he slid down the bed, nosing at her jaw and pressing a kiss under her ear. Maya shivered, wrapping her arms around him and shifting onto her back, pulling him on top of her. "My." He breathed, trailing kisses up her neck and across her jaw before placing his lips on hers as he slid one of hands up her side to cup her breast, caressing it gently. Maya moaned into his mouth, arching her back and pressing her bare chest into his hand.

Just as things where starting to get heated, the alarm clock went off, starling them out of the haze of lust that had came over them.

"Fuck." Dan cursed, dropping his head into the crook of her neck as Maya let out a small laugh.

"Come on big guy, we gotta get up." She coxed, rubbing her hands up and down his back. Dan groaned, pressing a wet, open mouthed kiss to her neck before rolling off of her. Maya rolled over, pressing a kiss to his lips before throwing back the covers and getting out of bed.

Dan swallowed hard as his eyes took in her naked form, his gazed lingering on the curve of her backside as she bent over to grab her clothes from the floor.

"Are you going to lie there all morning?" She asked, throwing him a look over her shoulder as she pulled on her shorts.

"I might. I have a really nice view." He smirked, chuckling when she blushed as red as her hair and crossed her arms over her still bare chest. Getting out of the bed, he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, her arms pressing against his chest. "You're beautiful." He murmured, cupping her jaw in his hand and pressing his lips to hers. "Why don't you go hop in the shower, and I'll make some coffee, ok?"

"How about you join me, and we stop and get coffee instead?" She offered, smirking when his eyes widened. Dislodging herself from his arms, she walked out of the door. "Come on big guy, before I get in without you!" She called over her shoulder, letting out a giggle when he rushed out of the bedroom, and started chasing her down the hall.

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZD TZDT

Maya let out a squeal when Dan grabbed her around the waist, kicking the door shut with his foot and pinning her against it. Dan attached his mouth to her neck; lightly nipping and sucking the spot under her ear, making her moan and arch against him.

"Dan." She panted, her hands tangling his hair as he made his way up to her mouth, his tongue sliding past her lips to stroke hers. Running his hands down her sides, he pushed her sleep shorts off of her hips and down her legs before gripping her waist and lifting her off of her feel. Maya let out a sound of surprise and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him carry her across the bathroom.

Holding her up with one hand, Dan turned the water on in the shower, letting it warm up slightly before stepping in and pinning Maya against the tile shower wall, his body blocking the water raining down from the shower head.

Maya let out a moan when he rolled his hips against hers, his hard length pressing against her core and sending a bolt of desire shooting through her body.

"Dan, take me." She breathed, rolling her hips into his, tugging on his hair lightly as he dipped his head to press a hot, wet kiss to the top of her breast. "_Please_." She whimpered, sliding one of her hands out of his hair to drag her nails across his shoulder blade.

"God, _Maya_." He moaned, resting his head in the crook of her neck as he _slowly _pushed into her, letting out a groan at the feeling of her body enveloping him in her tight, wet heat.

"_Dan!_" She cried out hoarsely, arching her back, pressing their chests closer together as he slowly rocked into her. Dan moaned, turning his head to bite and lick at her pulse point as he braced one of his hands against the wall, holding her up with the other as they moved together.

Dan grunted, shifting slightly, hitting a spot inside of Maya that caused to her throw her head back and moan as her body clenched around him. Slipping his hand down to where their connected, he gently stroked her, crushing their lips together to swallow the whimper that escaped her as he increased the speed of his thrusts

"Come on Maya." Dan whispered in her ear, stroking her faster as her hips rolled against him, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she pulsed around him. "Come for me."

"Oh god, _Dan!_" She sobbed, pleasure shooting through her senses as she found release, bringing Dan with her as her body clenched almost painfully around him.

Maya dropped her head forward, resting it in the crook of Dan's neck as she slouched against him, panting for air as they came down from their highs.

"I love you." Dan whispered in her ear, nuzzling her neck and pressing a kiss to the smooth skin under his lips.

"I love you too." Maya hummed, lifting her head from his shoulder to kiss him, letting out a whine as he slowly pulled out of her and placed her on her slightly unsteady feet. Standing on her tip toes, she kissed his lip once more before moving past him to stand in the spray of water and grabbed the bottle of body wash from the shelf. "Want to wash my back?" She asked coyly, letting out a laugh when Dan almost slipped on his way over to her.

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZD TZDT

"Wait." Dan said, reaching out and placing his hand on Maya's forearm. They were sitting in the car in the parking lot at work, and they were already almost an hour later after their little moment in the shower.

"What is it?" Maya asked, putting her back to the door and looking at him, a confused look on her face. Instead of answering her, he leaned across the center console and pressed his lips against hers. Maya let out a sigh, reaching up to sink her hands in his gelled back hair. Dan pulled back, resting their foreheads together.

"I just had to do that one last time." He breathed, a smile stretching across his lips.

"I am coming home with you later, you know that right?" Maya laughed, running her hands through his hair and kissing the tip of his nose.

"Yeah, but I can't touch you for a whole _eight hours._" He complained, reaching up to tuck a lock of her red hair behind her ear before quickly pressing their lips together again.

"We really need to go in now." Maya sighed, kissing him one more time before removing her hands from his hair and opening her car door. "Let's go." She urged, getting out of the car and shutting the door behind her, walking towards the entrance to the building, stopping to wait for him outside of the door.

Dan smiled, getting out of the car and following her, discreetly patting her on the bottom, chuckling at the surprised sound she made, before walking past her and into the building.

…

Once they were both in the apartment, Dan kicked the door shut with his foot and pinned Maya against it, pressing their bodies tightly together as he crushed their lips together in a heated kiss, his tongue snaking into her mouth to slid along hers, tearing a moan from her throat.

After eight hours from not touching her, he couldn't help himself. She was like a drug, and just could get enough of her.

Dan trailed kisses from her lips, down her jaw, and attached his lips to her pulse point, gently nipping it with his teeth. Maya moaned, managing to break her hands free and pushed him back, guiding him to sit on the couch before climbing onto his lap and straddling him.

"Maya." He moaned, his hands coming up to grip her hips as she rocked against him. Leaning down, she caught his lips in a heated kiss, her hands coming up to sink into his hair as she rocked against him again; tearing moans from both of their throats.

"Dan, I need you." She moaned; releasing her hold on his hair, Maya slid her hands down his chest, dipping her head to place a hot, wet kiss to every inch of flesh that was exposed as she unbuttoned his shirt. After his shirt was completely unbuttoned, she pushed it off of his shoulders and threw it across the room.

Dan groaned, connecting their lips in yet another kiss as he released one of her hips, slipping his hand between their bodies to pop open the button of her slacks and tugging the zipper down as far as it would go.

"Stand up." He urged, gently nudging her until she got up from his lap to stand in front of him. Reaching out, he tugged her pants down, letting them fall to the floor before working on getting her shirt off, followed by her bra and panties, leaving her completely bare.

"You're turn." Maya smirked, trailing her hands down his chest to the waist band of his pants, undoing his pants and helping him get them off.

"Come here." He breathed, reaching out to grasp her bare hips in his hands and tugging her back into his lap, her legs on either side of his waist.

"Dan, now, please god, _now._" She moaned. Dan groaned, burying his face in her neck as he entered her in one smooth thrust. Maya keened, tailing her head back and digging her fingernails into his shoulders. "_Dan_." She moaned, rocking her hips against his as he thrust upward into her.

"My." Dan groaned low in his throat at the feeling of her warm wall rippling around him as he pulled her hips down to meet his thrust. Maya moaned, arching her back as he slipped one of his hands between their bodies, his fingers finding her clit and circling it in time with their thrusts.

"Oh _God._" She sobbed, lifting her hips slightly before dropping back down, ripping a groan from Dan's throat as he tightened his grip on her hips, rocking his up to meet hers. "I'm…_Oh._" Maya moaned.

She was close; Dan could tell by the way her body was throbbing around him. He was getting close too, but he desperately trying to hold off his climax, wanting Maya to get there first.

"Come on baby." He whispered in her ear, gently nipping at her ear lobe as he increased the speed of his thrusts. "Come for me."

The moan Maya let out as she found her release filled the apartment, and Dan was sure the neighbors could hear it, but at that point in time, he didn't really care, because the feeling of Maya's body clenching around him sent him over the edge.

"_Maya_." He groaned, dropping his head in the crook of her neck as he thrust into her a few more times as he rode out his release.

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZD TZDT

Maya leaned her head against the side of his neck, panting for air as they slowly came down from their highs. Dan ran his hands up and down her back, letting out a soft chuckle. Raising her head from his shoulder, she raised her eye brows at him.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I think the neighbors heard you." He smirked, letting out a laugh when she blushed and buried her face in his neck again. "Don't be embarrassed, I thought it was sexy."

Maya scoffed, leaning away from him enough to swat him on the chest. "Shut up."

"Don't be like that." Dan scolded, gently tapping her on the bottom and pulling her down for a kiss. "Why don't I make us some dinner, hm?"

"Sounds good." Maya smiled, kissing his lips once more before lifting herself up, letting out small whimper as he slipped out of her body, before standing up from his lap. Bending down, she grabbed his shirt off of the floor and slipped it on. "Here." She said, throwing his boxers at him.

"You sure you want me to put these on?" Dan asked playfully as he stood up from the couch. Maya raised her eye brow at him and crossed her arms. "Alright, alright, I'll put them on." He said, putting his legs in them and pulling them up over his hips.

"I just want you to protect your…parts. I like them too much." Maya joked, looping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"Oh really?" He smirked, dipping his head to kiss her again, but she pulled away from him before he could and started walking down the hall. "Where are you going?" He asked. Maya threw him a smirk over her shoulder.

"To get a bath. Aren't you supposed to be making dinner?"

…

"My? Dinners ready." Dan called through the bathroom door about an hour later.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second." She said as she pulled the plug on the drain and climbed out of the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. After drying off, Maya slipped back into Dan's shirt before walking out of the bathroom and making her way to the kitchen, poking her head in the door way, she saw Dan pacing around the room with his phone tucked against his shoulder.

"Yes sir…I completely understand." He sighed, reaching one of his hands up to swipe over his face, before running it through his curly hair. "Yes sir…You too sir."

"Who was that?" Maya asked, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him. Dan sighed, stooping slightly so he could bury his face in her red hair.

"That; was my boss. They're sending me on an assignment."

"What?!" Maya exclaimed, lifting her head away from his, now t-shirt covered, chest to look at him. "Where? For how long?"

"Baghdad. For three weeks at lest, probably closer to four." He answered, letting out a sigh and brushing a lock of her damp hair out of her face.

"When do you leave?"

"First thing tomorrow morning."

Maya closed her eyes, swallowing hard against the lump that had form in her throat. He was leaving. No…No, leaving made it sound like he had a choice. _They_ were _sending_ him away. _They _were making him go to one of the most dangerous places _on earth_. Who knew if he would come back safely…Who knew if he would come back _at all?_

"Maya?" Dan said hesitantly, placing his hand under her chin and tilting her face up. "Look at me."

Maya opened her eyes, reaching up to wipe away a tear as it ran down her cheek. Dan sighed, pulling her close and guiding her head to rest on his chest.

"I'm going to be fine." He whispered into her ear.

"What if-"

"Don't even think like that, I'll be fine. I'll go, get done as fast as possible, and come back to you, I promise." He said, leaning away from her enough to look into her eyes. "Now, why don't we eat some dinner, huh?"

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZD TZDT

Dan grabbed another t-shirt out of the dresser, folding it up messily and shoving it in his suit case. Looking up, he caught eyes with Maya, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching him with an amused smile on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…Do you always pack like that?" She asked; laughter evident in her voice. Dan raised his eye brows, giving her a confused look.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your just balling everything up and shoving it in there. You don't know how to fold?" She laughed.

"I know how to fold stuff." He defended, looking up from his suitcase to throw her a playful glare.

"Are you sure?" Maya asked, biting her lip to hold in her laughter. Dan scowled, grabbing the suitcase and sitting it on the floor beside the bed before tackling her to the bed, holding her down with the weight of his body as he tickled her sides. "No! Stop!" She laughed, trying to wiggle away from him.

Dan let out a soft moan when her hips pressed tightly against his as she wiggled around. Stopping his assault on her sides, he dipped his head and caught her lips in a heated kiss, his hips rocking into hers, making her moan softly into his mouth.

"Maya." He moaned breathlessly, trailing kisses across her jaw and down her neck, pulling down the collar of his shirt and attaching his lips to her collarbone. Maya moaned, reaching up to sink her hands into his hair, tugging him closer.

"Dan…Please."

Dan groaned, running one of his hands down her side and grasping the hem of his shirt, tugging it upward. Even though it was a button-up, it was lose enough to pull it over Maya's head, which he did, leaving her in absolutely nothing.

"God, My." He breathed, running his hand up her side, cupping her breast in his palm and massaging it gently. Maya moaned, arching her back and pushing her chest into his hand as she tugged his head down and pulling him into another kiss.

"Please." Maya pleaded, grasping handfuls of the t-shirt he was wearing and tugging on it. Dan pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it across the room before trailing kisses down her body, drawling one of her nipples into his mouth, making her moan. "_Dan_."

Dan groaned, detaching himself from her and standing up, ridding himself of his boxers before crawling back up her body, placing hot, wet kisses as he went. Pressing his lips against hers, he pulled one of her legs around his waist and slowly pushed inside of her, making her throw her head back and moan. Dan paused, giving her time to adjust to him, letting out a groan when Maya dug her nails into his shoulder blades and bucked her hips.

"Shit, _Maya._"

Maya moaned in response, leaning up to catch his lips in a heated kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth to curl around his. Shifting her legs higher up his waist, he thrust into her again.

"_Dan._" She moaned, bringing her hips up to meet his, her back arching as he hit a spot deep inside of her body, making sparks of pleasure shoot through her senses.

As they moved together, it was passionate, their kisses filled with things they wanted to say, but didn't know how, and promises they wanted, _needed_, to make to each other before they were tore apart; not knowing know when, or if they would see each other again.

"Oh god, _Dan!_" Maya cried out as she found release, her body clenching around Dan, making him groan as he thrust his hips a few more times before following her.

Leaning down, Dan peppered her face with kisses, making her giggle softly. "I love you." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her lips before gently pulling out of her and rolling onto his back, pulling her onto his chest.

"I love you too." She sighed, pressing a kiss right over his heart before snuggling into him and letting out a yawn. "Promise you'll wake me before you leave?"

"I promise. Get some rest." He said, pressing a kiss to her red hair, feeling her breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep. Tightening his arms around her, he drifted to sleep wondering when he would get to hold her again.

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZD TZDT

**I think I might have went a little overboard with the smut, but, ya know, I don't really care ;) **

**Let me know what you think! :D **

**And, like always, please review!**


	5. Missing You

**OMG guys…I am SO SORRY! **

**A lot of personal stuff has been going on with me lately, so, I haven't much to write…Thus the delay. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed/followed/faved. You guys are awesome. :)**

**And I want to send a extra special thank you to Mrs. JohnReese and Schuneko for being there for me through everything that's been going on. I love you girls so much. :) **

**So, in order to make up for the delay…Have some phone smut!...**

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZD TZDT

Maya let out a huff as she turned over on her other side, tucking the pillow under to her head. It had been a week since Dan left for Baghdad, and she had barely gotten any sleep since.

It was like her body knew he wasn't there, and it wasn't going to let her sleep until he came back. Which meant she was exhausted all day, and what little, restless sleep she got didn't help at all. The nightmares that continued to haunt her in his absence didn't help…The one's about Dan unnerved her the most…

Letting out another huff, she threw off the covers and got out of the bed, running her hand through her hair as she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to get a drink of water. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone rang. Reaching her hand out, she grabbed the phone and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Maya?_"

"Dan!" Maya exclaimed in surprise. She diffidently didn't except him to call, especially this late at night…

"_I didn't wake you, did I?_"

"No! Of course not!...To tell the truth, I haven't really been sleeping much." She admitted sheepishly. Maya let her eyes slip closed when his chuckle drifted through the phone.

"_Me either…_" He sighed, and Maya could almost see him running one of his hands through his dark, wild, curly hair.

"I miss you." She murmured; her voice so low that he almost doesn't hear her.

"_God, I miss you too My, so much…_" He breathed, his own eyes slipping closed. Maya swallowed thickly, feeling a wave of sadness wash over her. She just couldn't wait until he was _home_.

"I can't wait until you get home."

"_And I can't wait to be home…God Maya. All of the things I'm going to do to you…_"

Maya's eyes popped open at his words, her face turning a dark shade of red when she thought about what those words meant. Licking her lips, she swallowed again before speaking.

"What…What kind of things?"

The small groan Dan lets out is enough to send a shiver of _want_ through her, making her skin prickle and her heart rate speed up.

"_Dan_." She breathed, hearing him groan softly in response, making her body heat up ever farther.

"_Maya...Are you in bed?_" He asked, sounding husky and slightly breathless. Maya swallowed, darting her tongue out to wet her lips again she started walking toward their room. "_God Maya_, _please tell me you're in the bed…_"

"I…I am." She confirmed as she climbed into their bed, settling back against the pillows. Dan moaned softly through the phone, making Maya's heart race. "Dan, I-"

"_Touch yourself._"

Maya gasped softly, feeling a rush of heat between her thighs at his words, and instead of questioning him, she pulled Dan's t-shirt over her head and threw it at the bottom of the bed, not caring if it actually landed there or not. Taking a deep breath, she let her hands travel over her chest, a small moan escaping her as her fingers brushed over her nipple.

"Dan." She moaned, gently pinching her nipple between her fingers, feeling a bolt of desire settle deep in her gut.

"_God My, I miss you so much_."

"I miss you too…" She murmured. Closing her eyes, she pictured him in her mind. His dark crazy hair, god she loved to tangle her fingers in his hair…His bright blue eyes, and the way they filled with love whenever he looked at her…The feel of his body moving atop hers…She briefly wondered if he grew his beard back, and how it would feel against the flesh of her neck as he kissed her.

Dan's throaty groan flowed through the handset, pulling Maya back to the present. Raking her teeth across her bottom lip, she let her hand creep down her stomach, hesitating the at the waist band of her panties…

"_Maya…_fuckin' shit_...Are you…God, are you-_" He broke off, letting out a soft moan. Maya swallowed, taking a deep breath before slipping her fingers into panties and touching herself. She let out a gasping moan as she slipped her fingers between her folds, sending a bolt of pleasure through her body.

"_Oh_…Oh god, Dan!" She whimpered, her back arching against the mattress as her fingers circled her clit.

"_I wish I was there…God, My, I'd make love to you until we couldn't move._" He growled. Maya moaned in response. God, Maya wished he was here too. She wished he was the one touching her, wished she could feel his lips against her skin, wished she could wrap her arms around him and kiss him.

Maya whimpered again as she increased the speed of her fingers, gasping out "So close!" into the phone, hearing Dan's groan in reply. God, she was so close, every stroke of her fingers sent wave after wave of pleasure through her being, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"_Maya, come on…come for me_." He urged breathlessly through the phone. Maya keened; crying out Dan's name as every muscle in her body tensing as she found release. "_Shit, Maya!_" Dan moaned as he found his own release.

Panting for air, Maya removed her hand from her panties, rolling over to bury her face in Dan's pillow, breathing in what little of his scent that remained, all the while still holding the phone to her ear. As she listened to the sound of Dan breathing, Maya felt tears prick the back of her eyes.

It wasn't fair.

Why did they have to send him to that horrible place? Especially when she needed him with her…Needed him to keep the nightmares away so she could sleep at night…Needed him to make her feel safe, and wanted, and loved…

Letting out a soft sob, she choked out "I miss you." into the mouth piece of the phone. Dan sighed, and Maya could almost see him running one of his hands through that crazy, dark hair of his.

"_I miss you too, My…So much._"

"I just…want you to come home." She sobbed, clutching the phone a little tighter.

"_I know, baby, I know._" Dan murmured soothingly, his voice soft. "_I'll be home as soon as I can, I promise._"

They talked, about nothing in partial, for hours. That night Maya fell asleep to the sound of Dan's breathing. It was the first full night of sleep she had gotten since he left…

…

12 days, 8 hours, 37 minutes, and 56 seconds.

That's how long it had been since Maya last saw Dan…Since he last held her in his arms…Since she last kissed him…Since she last looked into his bright blue eyes and saw nothing but love for her in them…And it was eating her away inside.

Taking one last sip of her coffee, she stood and poured it down the drain of the break room sink. Leaning back against the counter, she ran a hand through her hair, letting out an exhausted sigh.

Maya was completely beat. She had barely slept at all since the night she had talked to Dan…And that was exactly 3 days, 5 hours, 28 minutes, and 32 seconds ago…Maya was excellent at keeping track of time.

"Maya!" Kate exclaimed happily when she walked into the room as saw her. "What are you doing here? Thought you would've gone home by now."

"Oh, I'm just finishing a few things up before I go…" She explained, sending her coworker a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes. In reality, Maya was avoiding going back to the empty apartment. The last thing she wanted right now was to be reminded that Dan wouldn't be back for a few more weeks.

"You ok? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine." Maya assured her, sending her another weak smile before heading to the door and going back to her desk.

Two more weeks.

She just had to make it through two more weeks….

ZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZDTZD TZDT

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try not to take as long next time…If the bunnies are on my side, hopefully I can get another chapter out soon :) **

**Until next chapter! **

**Dasiygirl95**


End file.
